bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bionic Boy
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Lionel E. Siegel | Writer = | Teleplay = Tom Greene | Story = | Director = Phil Bondelli | Production = 45196 | Original = November 7, 1976 | Prev = Kill Oscar (Part II) | Next = Vulture of the Andes | Related = }} Summary Andy Sheffield, a once-athletic youngster living in a small Utah town, has been selected by an OSI computer to receive an implant to restore his paralyzed legs, which were injured in a landslide that killed his father - a controversial figure. The implant gives Andy great physical power as he sets out on a dangerous mission to clear his father's name. Deconstructed Quotes Andy: '''Steve Austin, I've heard of that name. Hey ... you were an All-American quarterback. Right, yeah ... yeah in one game I remember against Tennessee, you recovered 5 fumbles and went for touchdowns 4 of the 5, right? '''Steve: '''Its nice of you to leave out the fact that 3 of the fumbles were my own. '''Andy: '''What's happening with you now? I haven't seen your name with the pros. '''Steve: '''I guess that's my problem, Andy. I just couldn't hang onto the football. '''Andy: '''Come on, you would have made it big. You were one heck of a runner. I remember in one game against Georgia Tech and you carried the ball for 250 yards in one game, a record for that year. '''Steve: '''What are you some kind of human sports encyclopedia? ---- '''Andy: '''You just ran over a hundred yards in about 4 seconds. '''Steve: '''Ah, it just seemed like 4 seconds. ---- '''Frank: '''There you are Andy. (autographs football) Would you like a couple more? '''Andy: '''A couple more? '''Frank: '''I figure 3 Giffords would be worth 1 O.J. Simpson. ---- '''Frank: '''Hey Steve, uh, you still have those super powers you were telling me about? '''Steve: '''Now wait a minute, Frank. That's supposed to be between you and I. '''Frank: '''I gotta tell you, Howard was putting me on about a week ago, bragging about he knew everything about everything and I almost told him. '''Steve: '''That's what I need for Cosell to know about it. ---- '''Vernon: '''Look Andy, its got nothing to do with you personally. '''Andy: '''Are you crazy or something? Do you know how long it took for Dr. Wells, Steve and hundreds of other people to work to the point where I could walk again? '''Vernon: '''Yeah, well that's fine but they're making you into a robot. '''Andy: '''You don't know what you're talking about. These are ''my ''legs. '''Vernon: '''It's news, Andy. Trivia Cast * Guest star, Greg Evigan makes his acting debut on this episode. He has gone on to star in his own hit TV series including “BJ & The Bear” (which was created by former Six Million Dollar Man writer/producer, Glen A. Larson) and William Shatner’s “Tek War.” * Guest star, Joan Van Ark plays Andy's sister, "Val," a name she'll go on to use in 14 seasons of "Knots Landing" as Val Ewing. Continuity * In the pilot movie flashback scenes of the Steve struggling with his bionics, Martin Balsam’s dialogue is replaced with new dialogue by Martin E. Brooks. Syndication * This two-hour episode was broken into two parts for syndication, but the "second part" was not labeled '''Part II, creating some ambiguity as to which version was being aired. Gaffes Characters * Andy moves his legs as he hides the school yearbook under them. Continuity * In the dancing scene, how is Andy dancing with the girl when she also behind Steve and Val at the same time?? Chronology * Steve claims to have played against Frank Gifford while playing college football. In order for this statement to be true, Steve would have to be about ten years older than is generally accepted for the character. Nitpicks * Rudy brings all of his top secret equipment to Kanab instead of bringing Andy to his lab for surgery and rehabilitation. Video Links * Steve puts a bull in its place. Gallery Image:Vlcsnap-1214556.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1217670.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1219041.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1219678.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1219864.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1221590.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1222219.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1223717.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1224433.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1225944.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1225196.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1226949.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1227476.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1227918.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1248283.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1249090.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1250323.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1250719.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1255728.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1256239.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1256691.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1259547.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1260076.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1262515.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1263953.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1265113.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1266272.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1266518.JPG Image:Vlcsnap-1267570.JPG Image:Photo0162.JPG|Original TV Guide ad 407 Bionic Boy, The